Lost the Love
by raven serpentine
Summary: Hermione wants to move on. Ron doesn't want to let go. Slight DxH


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

Note: _**Bold Italics**_ are the lyrics. This time _Italics_ are the flashbacks.

**Lost the Love**

**By Ceara Demara**

It was Sunday. I woke up early to buy groceries in the market. Its 7am and even though the sun is rising, the weather feels very cold. It's hard to not reminisce the past when everything is so silent and you have no one to talk to.

"_Will you marry me, Hermione?"_

"_Are you serious, Ron?"_

"_Of course! The war is over. Voldemort is dead. We can finally live peacefully!"_

"_Alright."_

"_Is that a yes?"_

_She nodded and smiled as she watched Ron jump happily._

"_I promise to make you happy, Hermione."_

That was such a good memory but some things never last.

_I heard conversations coming from the master's bedroom as I silently go up the stairs._

"_Ron, when will you be going to divorce your wife? You promised me that you'll marry me."_

"_Love, you only need to produce me an heir and the family will quickly accept you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, after all, Hermione and I have been together for 2 years and still wasn't able to produce one."_

"_Well, shall we have a few more rounds just to make sure that I'll bear you an heir?"_

"_Oh love…"_

_I pushed the door open while keeping my tears from flowing. My mind is blank. My husband is cheating me. I can't explain what I am feeling. My husband is cheating on me with a girl whose been chasing him years ago. The scene is making me feel like I'm being pricked by a thousand needles._

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_Ron is frantically explaining things in the background and yet, I don't hear any of it. I feel so tired and weak._

"_Let's break it off, Ron. The divorce will be sent to you in a few days. Thanks…for everything."_

_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

"_What? No, wait! Hermione!"_

_**I learned to live, half-alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

She found a letter in her mailbox. It was from the Ministry and it says that Ron still hasn't signed the divorce papers. Her husband told the Ministry to post pone the divorce.

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

I gave a big sigh. I just want to end it quickly. I don't want to have any connection or even discussions with him anymore.

"What's the big sigh for, Granger?"

"Oh Malfoy, please mind your own business."

_It has been a week since I knew of Ron's activities with his mistress. It hurt so much that I've decided to divorce him. I took my valuable things from our house and rented a flat near my workplace. _

"_So Granger is the one who recently moved in?"_

"_Malfoy? What are you doing here?"_

"_I live in the flat next to yours just so you know."_

"_Really? What a coincidence."_

"_Hey Granger…er..Weasley.."_

"_Granger is fine. We broke up anyway."_

"_Oh."_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

"What's the problem, Granger? Was it Weasley?"

"Yeah. He postponed the divorce."

"Maybe he still wants you."

"Too bad, I feel the opposite."

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

It was a Tuesday night and I was out on a bar with Draco. We became and I got to know a side of him that he doesn't often let other people see. It's funny that even if he is oozing with sexiness, he is quite childish when drunk.

"Oh come on Granger, one more shot."

"No way."

"Puhleease. I'll feed your cat tomorrow I swear."

"Haha. Fine."

I turned on my left side and saw Ron in the crowd. I immediately dragged Draco after paying our drinks.

"Hey Mione, where are you taking me?"

"We are going home."

"Nooo…I want more drinks."

"Shut up. Ron is here. I don't wanna see him."

"Okay but you'll be treating me next time."

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go."

"Hermione, is that you?"

"Damn."

"What?"

"Hi Ron."

_**I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

"Mione, I need you back."

"Wow! I am so glad Ron. Didn't Lavender bear you an heir?"

"Hermione, I know that what I did is wrong. I realized many things since you've been gone."

"I hoped you realized that sooner."

_**I've learned to live, half-alive**_

_**Now you want me one more time**_

"Let me through, Ron. As you can see, I have someone with me."

"Malfoy? What are you doing with him?"

"Is that such an issue?"

"He is an enemy! He is from the dark side! And you are flirting with him like it was nothing? We aren't even divorced yet!"

"Oh shut up, you rat! Don't even try to put blame on me about cheating when you're clearly the one who did it. Malfoy is my friend and he is someone that I can trust."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I just…"

"Let me through, Ron."

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

"Ron! Ron! Let's go home. It's so…Ron?"

"Yeah. We should just go home."

"Who are you talking to earlier?"

"It's just a friend. I remembered that I need to meet a client. Go home, my assistant will drive for you."

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

"Hey! Draco, we're here!"

"Oh! Really? Who cares?"

"You mean trouble when you are drunk. I'm going inside, good night."

"Yeah. Thanks Mione."

_**Dear, it took so long**_

_**Just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back**_

_**The light in my eyes**_

Draco suddenly wrapped his arms around my body. He held me so tight. It was as if he did not want to let go. I know Draco is a lonely guy despite of his naughty appearances. Being his neighbor for half a year, we fought about many immature things and enjoyed good times as if we're best of friends. He helped me move on and together we escaped the darkness within ourselves.

"Don't leave me, Mione. Don't come back to Weasley!"

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

"I know you still have feelings for him. Just a little more persuasion and…"

"Draco, you need to sleep. You are drunk."

"No! I need you by my side. Don't leave me Mione."

"I won't be leaving you Draco. Don't worry and rest."

_**I wish I had missed**_

_**The first time that we kissed**_

I hugged him and patted his back.

"Hermione?"

"Ron, why are you here?"

I let go of Draco to face Ron.

"I thought you love me Hermione."

_**'Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back you don't get to get me back**_

"Not anymore, Ron. Not anymore."

"I didn't sign the papers yet. You are still my legal wife. I definitely won't sign it for you are still mine! "

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

"I'm not a thing Ron! I have my own will!"

"No!"

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

"Just let me go Ron! Move on! Be with your mistress for all I care but just let me go!"

Ron grabbed my wrist. His hold is tight and it starts to hurt.

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my stomach and bite on my neck. It hurt until the feeling became good because of the licks.

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_

"Malfoy, let go of her!"

"Shouldn't you be the one letting go of her, Weasley?"

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

"You damned snake! Hermione is my wife!"

"Such childish remarks, you never grew up do you?"

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

"Weasley, let go of Hermione or be destroyed by me."

"Be destroyed? Ha! You don't have any means!"

"I'm a Malfoy, Weasley and I'll use whatever means I have to get you away from Hermione."

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

'I'll make you sign those papers soon. You are a famous guy Weasley. What will you do if news got out that you are having a baby with Lavender Brown even though you still have a wife? That issue won't do well in the hands of Rita Skeeter."

_**Who do you think you are?**_

I kept silent. I think that it is better for Draco to handle him now. It's good putting his slyness into action.

_**Who do you think you are?**_

Ron is gritting his teeth in anger. His body is shaking as well. It was so fun looking at him at the current situation. It was like getting revenge without doing anything.

_**Who do you think you are?**_

"Fine. I'll sign those damned papers and don't try to meddle with my affairs!"

"I don't really care about your affairs except for your involvement with Granger."

Ron turned his back and walked. I looked at Draco and said my thanks. I hugged him and he hugged me back tighter.

"Thanks for being a great friend, Draco."

"Don't put me in that category yet, Granger."

"Ok. Wait…what?"

"Let's go back to the bar, you'll treat me right?"

"Hey! Its past midnight! I have work for tomorrow!"

"Who cares about that?"

"Hey! Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

><p>This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. The song is "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. I hope you'll like it.<p>

It has a slight Dramione so do you think It was right to put it in Draco/Hermione category or not?

Please read and review. :))

Thank you so much.

Ceara Demara.


End file.
